


Some Enchanted Evening

by elegant_graffiti



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_graffiti/pseuds/elegant_graffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary goes out with Brandi for Brandi's birthday, but ends up spending the evening with Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cakemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakemage/gifts).



> This is supposed to be light, fluffy, and hopefully amusing :) It takes place some time between Eleanor's arrival and the second season finale.

Mary followed Brandi into the crowded, noisy bar. This was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday night, but it was Brandi's birthday so Brandi got to pick the activity and Mary wasn't allowed to complain. That was part of Brandi's gift.

"I feel ridiculous in this outfit!" Mary muttered to Brandi, looking down at her borrowed aqua sequined spaghetti strap top and tight black skirt, almost immediately ignoring the no complaining rule.

"But you look smokin'!" Brandi exclaimed, dressed in her pink corset top and skin tight pants, "Trust me!"

"They've got karaoke! Squish, what kind of awful place is this?" Mary groaned, but she received no answer. Her sister had already hurried off into the crowd, probably already having found some sucker to buy her drinks. Rolling her eyes, Mary found her way to the bar. "Scotch on the rocks," she said to the bartender.

The lights were dim and the karaoke machine was blaring, with what appeared to be Japanese business men singing the lyrics to everything from Frank Sinatra to Britney Spears. Mary jumped up on a bar stool she oh-so-accidentally knocked a drunk off of, swiveled around to watch the drunken businessmen, and completely ignored the man who kept trying to talk to her on her right. She was glad when he finally stalked off.

Mary looked around. She didn't see anyone she recognized, from her job or otherwise, which was probably a good thing, considering she felt some of the scum she was forced to protect would have found her cleavage far too amusing.

She didn't see Brandi again until she reappeared on the karaoke stage to sing a Sonny and Cher song with a guy who, Mary guessed, may have been one of those thirty year old guy who still hung out at college frat parties.

Mary ordered another scotch as Brandi began belting out "I Got You Babe" and turned back to the bar.

"What's the matter, Mary? Not impressed with your sister's musical talent?" said a voice from behind her.

Mary half choked on the scotch she was drinking. Great. Just great. She groaned inwardly and turned around. "Hello, Eleanor," she half smiled, half grimaced at the woman she considered the world's most annoying office assistant. "I'm about as impressed with her musical ability as I am with those wannabe cowgirl boots you're wearing," she shrugged, taking another sip from her glass.

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

Mary narrowed her eyes. There wasn't much arguing with "I asked you first" although by remaining silent and glaring at Marshall, she usually got him to tell her anyway. This technique hadn't worked with Eleanor in the past and Mary doubted it would now. She debated telling the truth or constructing an elaborate lie. Constructing an elaborate lie seemed like it was going to take more energy that she was willing exert. After all, Eleanor had seen Brandi already. What were the chances Mary had dumped some guy mid-date or was out drinking with friends? Well, more like out drinking with friend. Marshall was nowhere nearby.

"It's my sister's birthday and since she doesn't have many friends here she wanted me to come out with her," Mary shrugged, finishing her third scotch in one gulp and signaling for another. "Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm on a date," Eleanor nodded.

"Pfff, yeah right. Like any man in his right mind would go out with you. What are you really doing here? Are you following me now?"

"Oh yes, because you're the poster girl for datable women," Eleanor hopped up on the bar stool next to Mary. "Actually, it was supposed to be a date. He stood me up."

"Shocking," Mary said sarcastically, "What? Did he get a look at you during the full moon?"

"The same way the night security guard saw you in daylight?" Eleanor asked casually. "I don't know. My guess is he was a prick."

"Men tend to be pricks," Mary agreed, "It's in their nature." She glanced over to gauge how Eleanor was feeling. She tended to be fairly good at reading people. Being stood up sucked and she didn't want to rub it in too much if her coworker felt really badly about it, but Eleanor didn't seem too devastated.

Out of things to say about men being pricks – really, how much can you add to that statement? – Mary turned back to the stage where her sister was on stage with yet another guy, butchering yet another song, this time "Ain't No Mountain High Enough." This time, Brandi saw Mary and waved enthusiastically before nearly tripping over the microphone cord. Mary shuddered slightly and turned back to Eleanor.

"Your sister is an incredible talent," Eleanor chuckled.

"She's a one woman show," Mary agreed, watching Brandi and her newest friend tripping around on the karaoke stage.

Before Eleanor could say anything else, a deep voice sounded from behind Mary. "So, are your legs tired, because you've been running through my head all night."

Mary turned in the direction of the voice, feeling a combination of embarrassment and horror. Who on Earth would use such a completely tacky pick up line? She looked the guy up and down. It was the man who was trying to talk to her earlier. Mary took a good look at him for the first time. He had dark hair with way too much product in it and dark eyes. There was smarmy, smug, self-satisfied attitude about him. He was considerably drunker than before. She hated him instantly.

"Get lost," she said easily. "Bartender, another scotch please!"

The bartender slid another scotch down the bar. Mary caught it in her hand and turned around. The man hadn't gone away. She sighed. She was going to have to kick his ass.

"No, really," the guy said, "Are you free tonight or will it cost me?"

Mary gaped at him. One bad pickup line was one thing, but two in one shot? Seriously? And this one implying she was a hooker? Eleanor was laughing into her drink from next to her. "Listen, buddy, I'm not interested. Beat it."

But the guy wouldn't let up. Mary rolled her eyes at another three or four bad pickup lines before she got up to leave, but the guy grabbed her arm. She hauled back her fist to slug him. If she hadn't been buzzed she'd probably have done it sooner, but to her surprise Eleanor grabbed her arm. Mary turned her head to Eleanor in surprise. Eleanor grinned at her.

"Hey, jackass, stop trying to pick up my girl," Eleanor said seriously. "She's here with me."

"Please. You expect me to believe that?" the man asked challengingly. "You two didn't even come in together."

It slightly alarmed Mary that he had been watching her since she came in, but didn't say anything.

"I expect you to believe this," Eleanor replied and she grabbed Mary by the sides of her face and landed a passionate kiss right on Mary's mouth. Mary was stunned for a split second but realized she should close her eyes and make it look real. She felt the stranger release her arm.

When they separated, the man had turned around and was walking away. Eleanor wiped her mouth. Mary wiped hers. Neither said anything for a moment.

"Don't rush to thank me or anything," Eleanor said, taking another sip of drink.

Mary finished her scotch quickly. "I could have slugged him! That would have worked too!"

"But just think, now you're not going to get arrested," Eleanor said, "And you won't have to call Marshall or Stan to come pick you up from holding."

Mary thought about it. "Touché," she said. "But Eleanor, if you ever do that again…"

"I don't plan to make it a habit," Eleanor nodded.

"Good. Anyway, I've had enough fun for one night," Mary shook her head. "I'm finding the birthday girl and getting out of here. She's had enough fun too."

"I think she left already," Eleanor said. "She slaughtered Joan Jett's rock 'n' roll and then left with some guy while you were talking to Mr. Personality before."

"Gross, Brandi," Mary muttered. "Well, I guess I should call Marshall for a ride."

"I'll drive you, I've only had two," Eleanor said, "I'm fine."

"Sounds good."

Mary followed Eleanor towards the door. "Hey Eleanor?"

"Let's not talk about this night again?"

"Yes. Never, ever, ever again. And Stan and Marshall cannot ever find out. There will be no end hearing about it."

"You had me at never."

They walked through the door and out towards Eleanor's car.


End file.
